


Sex, Vampires, and Film Reels

by PhaseX



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Rimming, Sex, Sex Tapes, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseX/pseuds/PhaseX
Summary: Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing desired to learn more about her mother and father. After finding a film with her parents and their mutual vampire servant, she'd wish she hadn't...AKA Integra discovers her parent's sex tape with Alucard.





	Sex, Vampires, and Film Reels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. This is my first story of this type in some time, hope you enjoy! Comments/kudos appreciated!

It was a quiet night at Hellsing manor, the moon hanging on high. Vampire activity was low and blessedly, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing had some free time between the many meetings, briefings, and government outings that ate up so much of her days. Her servant and usual source of bother, Alucard proved unusually silent at the moment, so the master of Hellsing decided to get to something that she’d had on her schedule for some time.

Integra resigned herself to her office as she set up the old film projector. Laying on her desk was a film reel that had belonged to her father and the former head of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Arthur Hellsing. A spirited vampire hunter who was known for his… eccentricities to say the least. Integra sighed as she began spooling the film into the projector. Her father didn’t talk much of his past. Not even remotely telling her about Alucard until he was on his deathbed. That wasn’t even going into the details surrounding her mother… She had discovered the film can while going through her father’s remaining possessions, hoping that by watching it, it would give some insight into her family. 

“I do wonder…” Integra mused to herself as she sat beside the projector in one of her office’s chairs. Grabbing one of her cigars and lighting it as the projector came to life and played across the makeshift screen.

It took a moment for the picture to focus, eventually clearing and revealing… a bedroom. The Hellsing manor’s master bedchamber to be specific. A luxurious king-sized bed at the center covered in satin sheets. 

“Are we rolling?”

Integra’s eyes piqued. It was her father, Arthur. It had been so long since she had heard it, but from memory she knew. Younger, more daring His blonde hair messy and he wore a suit and tie baring a cross. He sat on the foot of the bed with a rather roguish smirk that soon turned into a grin. “Marvelous! I want to make sure this is properly documented.”

Another puff of smoke escaped Integra’s mouth, unsure what exactly the point of her father’s film was. 

“I do as well.” A woman’s voice followed. Integra’s eyes widened behind her glasses at this addition. A beautiful Indian woman wearing a red dress walked on camera to join her father. Soon embracing each other. Long flowing dark hair, golden eyes, lengthy legs, and a large and nearly exposed chest that Arthur’s eyes were drawn to. It had to be her…

“So astute, Gwendoline.” Arthur chuckled as they held one another before letting go. 

Integra studied her. The resemblance to herself was uncanny. More than coincidence. It had to be her. Integra knew very little of her mother. Rumors circled the Hellsing family since her birth. Her mother was a commoner. It was a scandal. Out of wedlock. Her mother died in childbirth or was simply exiled or left of her own accord. As usual, her father was all too secretive. But perhaps this would provide some answers.

“No need to be so formal. Gwen is fine, my dear Arthur. I was only happy to join you.” She smiled back at Arthur, knowingly. 

“As was I.” A third voice all but bellowed. An all too familiar voice.

Integra’s cigar slipped of her mouth and burnt out against the solid floor. Materializing between her parents was none other than-

“Alucard!” Arthur declared, grinning. Gwen observing his supernatural appearance. Almost slipping from the shadows and onto the sheets. But it wasn’t quite the Alucard Integra knew. Similar to the dark, handsome, vampire she commanded but… distinctly female. A heavy bust straining the suit the vampire was wearing. Flowing black hair obscuring Alucard’s face, revealing only red eyes and a glimmer of sharp shiny teeth grinned in anticipation. What were they…

“Well, let’s get on with it, shall we?” Arthur declared, standing and shedding his suit, tie, and pants, letting the pieces fall to the floor. Gwen soon followed, while Alucard’s clothing seemed to simply melt off, barring that absurdly voluptuous form. 

Integra’s jaw dropped in sheer horror. 

“No.” The word spilling from her lips being her sole reaction. She had seen men killed. Shot. Eaten. Blown up. Unholy terrors. But this… was the single most disturbing thing she had ever witnessed in her entire life.

The now nude trio laying back into the expansive bed, making out. Hard. While hands roamed over each other’s bodies. Arthur’s distinctly groping both Alucard and Gwen’s expansive chests. Sadly, further confirming some of the rumors about her father’s tastes and the former Hellsing leader. The vampire’s long tongue entwining with Arthur and Gwen’s as they kissed so intensely. Arthur giving a pleased groan when the duo paid him back in kind and tweaked his nipples.

Integra wanted nothing more than to shut down the film, kick over the projector and burn the film and the entire household to the ground. But the sheer shock of this scenario proved even too much for the woman with a will of iron. Too disturbed to move, too horrified not to see what depravity was to come next on the screen. 

Integra’s question answered as Gwen pushed her back against the headboard and she spread her legs. “Alucard. You’re a rather famished vampire, right? Eat.” She commanded with a tone of a similar wavelength to Integra’s. The female Alucard nodding. “If you insist… I could devour you.” The undead servant commented before going down on Gwen. That long vampire tongue rolling out of her mouth like a snake, lapping at Gwen’s loins over and over, the thick muscle rolling between Gwen’s folds and over her clit with every go. Arthur soon settling behind Alucard and eating the vampire out in its female form in kind. Earning a muffled moan that echoed between Gwen’s legs, spurring her on further. Dark hands gripping Alucard’s black hair and pushing the vampire’s face harder into her pussy. Alucard’s own hand reaching under Arthur to grab his throbbing cock and pump his shaft. 

Integra was mortified beyond belief. Looking pale as the debaucherously scene continued to unfold and descend further and further into perversion. The lady of Hellsing’s face stuck in shock. She had hoped the film had contained some sage words from her father. Perhaps something with her mother. Not the two of them and her vampire servant going down on each other.

“Sir Integra? About tomorrow’s-”

Seras Victoria entered just as the former lord and lady of Hellsing cried out in climax with the busty female form of Alucard between them. She had entered merely wishing to get a mission briefing from Sir Integra. This was unexpected. Integra looked to the police girl, eyes bloodshot, face in a grimace.

Seras paused.

“Never mind.” The vampire girl added as she slammed the door behind her and tried to immediately repress these memories as she walked to her coffin.

Integra’s attention went back to the wretched film. Mesmerized by the absurd perversion of it all.

Gwendoline sandwiched between Alucard and Arthur as they kissed and groped one another. “Oh, Arthur… I’d swear you were more interested in that vampire than you were, me.” Gwen added with a chuckle as the master and servant made out over the barrier of her shoulder. A string of spit connecting them as they parted.

“Nonsense, love. Though we do have a… relationship.”

It was at this point Integra thought she was about to have a stroke.

“I am dedicated to my master… but it doesn’t mean I cannot serve two.” Alucard grinned. Licking up Gwen’s neck, razor sharp fangs ghosting over her skin. Arthur was about to say something when Gwen interjected. “Now, now… we said no biting.” Wagging her finger like a teacher scolding an unruly student. Alucard backed off, smiling. 

“Of course. Allow me to perform as discussed.” The vampire added. Conjuring shadows and dark magic… to form a strap-on dildo that strapped around pale thighs and groin. A sizable shape jutting from between Alucard’s legs.

Integra felt blood dripping from her nose. Not in the way anime portrayed around such pornographic moments, but she was pretty sure she was having an aneurism now from sheer embarrassment and rage.

“Why don’t we both serve you, Gwen.” Arthur added with a chuckle. Lining himself with Gwen’s hips, his chest pressed against her breasts. 

“Master… if you could help me with lubrication.” Alucard pointed to the phantasmal dildo. The vampire could probably conjure lubricant, but had different ideas. Arthur practically pouting from being interrupted. “Aw, can’t you just- “Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’d like to see you do it, Arthur, dear.” She smiled, cheeks going red. He smirked. “If you insist.” Proceeding to take the head of Alucard’s dildo into his mouth and lap at it. Spit and drool coating its pitch-black surface. An excited noise escaping Gwen at the sight of Arthur taking the sizable toy down his throat to be so thorough. Alucard practically drooling, a hand fisting a handful of the blonde’s hair.

Integra was beyond mortified and was mentally preparing to call her therapist tomorrow for a weeklong session.

The bed dipped slightly as Arthur bobbed his mouth repeatedly over the female Alucard’s conjured dildo until satisfied. Removing himself with a loud ‘pop’. Smiling wide as he wiped his lips with his forearm. “There, that oughta do it, love.” Gwen kissed his cheek. “Such showmanship!”

The trio moving into position, Arthur facing Gwen, Alucard behind her as they thrust into her pussy and ass at the same time. Earning a wail of pleasure from the woman jammed between master and servant. Moving in rhythm, the bed creaking as they took her from front and behind simultaneously. Alucard gripping her breasts… with three sets of hands. Those lithe, pale fingers roaming all over Gwen’s darker skinned body. The long-haired woman sucking on a set of fingers from one of Alucard’s three right hands and moaning dearly. Arthur pumping into her relentlessly all the while. “Fuck yes, you like that Gwen? Like me and my unholy servant fucking you so hard, in every hole?” Gwen simply nodded and hummed appreciatively while the vampire’s digits made her cheek bulge.

Alucard simply grinning and staying silent as she pumped that strap-on into Gwen’s rear in-time with her master’s cock. Wrapping an arm around Arthur to encourage him further. This going on for several more moments until Arthur and Gwen cried out in sheer pleasure from climax. A visible puddle of juices growing beneath them. 

Integra, meanwhile was in a disgusted heap. Just how long was this horrible movie!?  
Arthur soon going to his hands and knees before the two women on the exquisite bed. “As agreed, my turn.” He gave that shifty smirk of his again as Gwen moved before his head, and Alucard behind him. Both giving grins that seemed to light up in the dark. “As the master wills it, the servant obeys." The vampire leaning down to rim her master. Long tongue laving and penetrating his hole, earning grunts and moans from the blonde. Alucard chuckled after pulling back that tongue, while lining up the sex toy that had just fucked Gwendoline with her master and the former’s lover. Gwen herself cradling Arthur’s face. 

“If you need to cry out, do it as loudly as you want…” The dark-haired women ushered before Alucard thrust forward, penetrating Arthur in one go. The lord of Hellsing moaning loudly and embracing Gwen all the while. Kissing her deeply as the vampire fucked him against her. 

Integra held her face in her hands. This was happening.

Gwen leading Arthur’s mouth from her lips as Alucard in female form pegged her master with heavy thrusts. The blonde sucking on the Indian woman’s breasts while he was fucked so thoroughly. “Oh, Arthur…” Gwen breathed, smiling wide. “I’d love to fuck you against the wall next.” She pondered aloud. Arthur moaning something muffled with his mouthful. Hitching breath as Alucard’s thrusts hit him just right, cock hardening once more. This not going unnoticed by Gwen, who pushed the nobleman up, his back against Alucard’s chest, the vampire getting the idea and using her numerous hands and supernatural strength to hold them aloft as Gwen sat on Arthur’s dick while he was fucked by the vampire. A chorus of pleasured moans echoing through the bedchamber.

Integra rubbed her eyes from weariness, and tempted to pull them out their sockets.

“Fucking… close!” Arthur gave an exhausted groan as he was now between his lover and servant, screwed by both. “Gonna- “His words cut off by Gwen taking his lips against hers once more. Alucard looking absolutely bemused. “Then, let’s make it good. Shall we, master?” Red eyes seemed to glow as Alucard seemed to up her game. The sound of flesh impacting flesh resonating louder, Arthur audibly moaning into Gwen’s mouth until he screamed in an overwhelming orgasm. 

Integra managed to get to her desk and go straight from her box of cigars to a bottle and some glasses of bourbon… and drinking straight from the bottle. “Father…” She grunted while wiping her lips of bitter alcohol. “You twisted old- “

The current lady of Hellsing manor’s words of fury cut off by the vampire, the lord, and the lady crying out in further climax. The trio left in a heap, Arthur and Gwen gasping for air. Alucard seeming to loom over them, entertained in having to ‘serve’ her master. Slowly, oh so dearly slowly pulling the conjured dildo from Arthur’s now thoroughly fucked and stretched hole, earning additional moans until it was freed. “Mnnn… after that, I’d gladly take you up on your offer, Gwen.” Arthur giving a tired chuckle before kissing his lover once more. Gwen beamed. “Good. But for now, I believe you had one more trick… command… for your servant.”

Integra took another chug of hard liqueur.  
Arthur grinned. “Indeed. Oh, Alucard? Release level 1.” The vampiress grinning back, fangs exposed. “Why master. I thought you’d never ask. Arthur and Gwen holding hands as Alucard seemed to melt into the shadows, red eyes glowing. Followed by more. And more. Until a sea of darkness and eyes surrounded the two lovers.

“No. Don’t you fucking dare, you sick- Ah!” Integra yelled at the screen as though she expected to change the outcome of her perverted parents’ actions. It did not.

Arthur and Gwen actually laughed as tendrils of darkness encircled their limbs, wrapped around them. Held them aloft across each other, bound, so they could watch one another as the no-life king’s tentacles ravaged them. A couple of smaller tentacles wrapping around their legs and thighs in a spiral pattern before delving inside their already fucked loose holes. Arthur and Gwen’s cries of pleasure hitting similar tones. 

“Auhn… Arthur… you look so… pleased.” Gwen moaned, eyes wholly upon the lord of Hellsing as he was penetrated by those supernatural appendages of Alucard. “As do you… I’m actually rather glad.” He groaned in kind before a thicker tentacle pushed past his lips, making his cheek bulge before demonstrating control of his gag reflex once more, throat bulging soon after. A similar action striking Gwendoline, her full lips sucking heartily and audibly on the shadowy tendril, moving her head back and forth while the other appendages fucked her ass, but left her pussy.

Integra wanted to scream. She wanted to shoot something. But mostly she now wanted to get black out drunk.

The door clicked as Walter C. Dorenz entered, a cup of hot tea in hand intended for Sir Integra. But upon seeing her furious state and a micro glance at what was playing on the screen. The loyal butler promptly pulled a 180 and walked out the door from whence he came.

Back on the screen, Gwen and Arthur Hellsing were completely enraptured and wrapped in Alucard’s shadowy, tentacled form. 

“My lord and lady.” Alucard’s voice seemed to rasp from nowhere and everywhere. “Allow this humble servant to… please you.” The vampire’s head appearing from the dark, disconnected from a human body. The tentacles lowering Gwen onto Alucard’s face, mouth opening and several tongues rolling out and plunging into her pussy. Earning a muffled scream of joy from the surprised woman. Those tongue licking everywhere within her pussy, and practically drinking all the seed that had been left by Arthur from their earlier fuck. It didn’t take much more for her to cum, filling the vampire’s mouth with her juices.

Arthur meanwhile was fucked at both ends and enraptured by the scene before him. The vampire using its unholy powers to drive her lover to climax. It excited him. Easy to tell with how hard his cock had become. A tentacle wrapping around his shaft while another stroked his balls.

Alucard emerging more fully form the shadowy whirlpool, still in female form, pale skin shining against the darkness. Holding her hands on high as she directed the tentacles to guide Arthur and Gwen to one another. “You may kiss the bride…” Alucard chuckled darkly as the tendrils locked around both of them, guiding their bodies until Arthur penetrated Gwen’s pussy once more and their lips locked, all while being fucked and filled by Alucard’s tentacles. Gagged by those shadowy appendages and each other’s mouths, the only sounds they could make were moans loud enough to the point of screaming, climaxing harder than ever before going limp in Alucard’s grip like dolls.

Integra sat before the screen, jaw agape in horror at what she just witnessed. So absolutely disturbed and with no idea what to do or how to respond.

Alucard carefully lowering Arthur and Gwen onto the bed, the darkness dissipating and embracing an arm over lord and lady, fucked exhausted.

“How was that, master?” Alucard asked, grinning cheekily. Pressing those pale breasts against the blonde man, who proceeded to grab a cigar and light up. Passing one to Gwen as well.

“Marvelous, Alucard. Oh… I’m going to be sore tomorrow…” Arthur chuckled, rubbing his ass. 

“It was quite an experience. I’m happy I could partake, dear.” Gwen added, cigar between her lips.

“Oh, Walter, you got all that. Right?” Arthur asked the camera.

Integra’s eyes bulged.

“Y-yes… Master Hellsing…” A voice cracked from off screen. Distinctly that of her family butler. But younger and clearly… shaken.

“Good! This will make for fine research… and entertainment.” Arthur gleamed, embracing a pleased looking Gwen, and a smugly smiling Alucard just as the film went out.

“My, my…” A voice bellowed in the office. “What would your father say about watching such dirty movies?” Alucard walked toward the disheveled Integra from seemingly nowhere, like a ghost. Sir Hellsing looking up at the vampire in the form she knew him, red coat, piercing eyes, and smug grin. His words only enraged her farther.

“Alucard… what the fuck!?” No beating around the bush. Integra was a little drunk and extremely angry.

“Your father wanted to test some of my abilities, your mother had some ideas. One thing led to another and…” He pointed to the film can. “Family memories.”  
“You…” She started before pausing.” You wanted me to find this film, didn’t you?” 

Alucard merely smiled faux innocently, hands clasped together. “Why master, whatever gave you that impression?”

Integra stared at the taller vampire with an intensity that could bore through steel.

“I think I know why.”

Minutes later, Alucard was pressed against a wall, pants down, while Integra fucked him with the largest strap-on dildo she could find.

“You like that?! You perverted vampire!” Integra yelled in fury, illuminated by the light of the now empty projector. “Getting fucked by your master! Fucked against the wall! You dirty, motherfucker…” 

“Don’t forget fatherfucker…” Alucard grunted, smiling despite his face pushed against the hard-wooden wall. Integra screamed and pounded her servant even harder. Clutching his pale ass with an iron grip.

Elsewhere in the manor, Seras attempted to drown out the noise in her coffin and ignore what exactly the context was between her master and her master’s master. Trying to sleep and burying her head under several pillows.

Walter C. Dorenz poured himself another stiff drink in his quarters. Memories flooding back of Arthur’s… disturbing requests of him. The butler regretting everything.

All while Sir Integra fucked her servant with an almost supernatural level of strength, sure she could plough him through into the next room. Alucard’s grin never wavering and his erection leaking thoroughly. 

All fueled by that damn film, Integra learned too much about her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it'd be fun if Sir Integra discovered some things about her lineage... by discovering her parent's porn. It was alluded to in the series that Arthur was a bit of a pervert, so, yeah. Also hence why Alucard's form is basically a bustier female form of his more typical appearance. Alucard's shape seems to be reflected by whoever is his master at the time, so of course a horny dude like Arthur would want that. And basically an evolution of Alucard's WWII female form. Because Arthur apparently preferred Alucard as a woman.
> 
> Gwen was inspired by the brief glimpse we get of Integra's 'mother' in the original Hellsing anime, and I named her Gwen because "King Arthur" and "Queen Guinevere" 
> 
> I'd be remiss if I didn't add that the story was inspired by @notkrad on twitter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
